Rejection
by Currie-Sauce
Summary: Ash finally confesses to Dawn but she doesn't return the love. Now 8 years later, she starts to have regrets. Sorry, bad at summaries. XD My first fan-fiction. - Not Worth Reading
1. Chapter 1

P.S. I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would've already gotten a girlfriend. ;)

Chapter 1

"_Dawn… I love you." Ash said, somewhat stuttering._

_Dawn remained silent._

"_I'm sorry Ash… But there's someone else…"_

_Ash looked as if he had been slapped across the face. All the times that they had spent together, all the times that they had laughed together all the times that they were together…"_

_Ash not wanting to let Dawn see his tears slowly turned around and walked away, not even bothering to know the name of Dawn's crush/boyfriend._

That was 5 years ago.

He was still very young that day. At the age of 15, even he himself knew that he had to move on and not let this loss be the end for him. Now at the age of 20, he found out that Dawn's "someone else" was Paul, which irritated him more. A heartless jerk compared to a sweet and kind-hearted innocent girl, he just couldn't figure it out. To get his mind off his jealously, Ash started going out with Misty and this time, he spent at least twice as much time as he did with Dawn to not repeat the same mistake. Of course, the one thing that Ash didn't know was that Misty loved him. Now at his mid-twenties, Ash Ketchum was ready to give love one more chance.

"Misty, I love you." Ash said confidently.

Misty remained silent but inside her, bells were ringing and angels were singing. Had her longtime crush just confessed to her? It was a miracle.

Ash was shocked at her reaction. Her head was down and he couldn't see her eyes, he couldn't see what she was thinking of. Already heartbroken, Ash was ready to turn around, run away and jump off a cliff when suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oh Ash, I love you too." Misty replied with tears in her eyes.

She made a gentle yet quick motion towards his face as she landed a passionate kiss on his lips. Ash was stunned at first but gradually gave in as he kissed her back with much more passion. They went on for what seemed like forever until they finally broke apart and embraced each other in a tight, yet friendly hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash and Misty had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 more years before Ash finally proposed to her. Misty couldn't help but say yes and their wedding had already taken place a month afterwards. Every one of Ash's friends was invited to their wedding, except one…

Dawn.

*13 years ago*

"_I did it," she thought to herself. "I can't believe I did that to my best friend. I rejected him. There must've been a better way but what was I suppose to do? He was the one that said it, not me. My heart belongs to Paul and that's that."_

That was 13 years ago when Dawn had rejected Ash's confession. Now, she had deeply regretted it. In their relationship, Paul was the master and she was the slave. She never had thought that this would end up this way. For the first 3 years after I had confessed to Paul that I loved him, I thought he'd love me back. But that was just a lie, just like everything else he had said. He said that they would be happy together, that wasn't the case. He said that he would always be with her; she often saw him sneaking out of the house to go to drink at a bar or get laid by another women. He had promised her eternal happiness, all just one big lie. Why didn't I leave him? Well, where else could I go to? Kenny's deceased, Barry's been going out with Zoey and I couldn't disrupt that relationship, and Conway just wasn't a ladies-man. Brock. Although I knew that I had no chance of being his girlfriend because we were too much like brother-sister, I needed his help.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Pewter Gym Leader Brock speaking."

"Brock, this is Dawn. I need help, NOW."

"Calm down Dawn. The last time I heard from you was when you told me that you were going steady with Paul. Don't tell me something happened…"

"Something did happen and-"

She was cut off because someone had hung up her end of the phone. Dawn slowly yet fearfully turned her head around to meet Paul's glare. His eyes were red and he had obviously been drinking, which was not a good sign, not at all.

"Who was that, a boy you've been having an affair with?!" he was screaming at the latter statement.

"No Paul! I was just calling Brock t-"

"SO THAT'S WHO IT IS! WELL YOU'RE NOT CALLING ANYONE ANYMORE! THE LIVING ROOM IS NOW OFF LIMITES YOU UNDERSTAND ME BITCH!?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed to the ground and started sobbing but was interrupted as Paul had slapped her across the face.

"GET UP YOU SLUT! IN BED, NOW!"

"No Paul…" she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you say to me…?" he said as his temper slowly grew.

"I said no Paul, I had enough. I'm getting out of here."

She then quickly grabbed her backpack which had all her precious belongings and bolted out the door.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT! YOU'LL COME RUNNING BACK TO ME! NO ONE OUT THERE WILL HELP YOU!" he said in a drunk tone.

She didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from there. Away from him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With what was left of her money, she had bought the most recent ticket departing for Kanto. She always knew Brock would help her, or so she thought. When she had arrived at the Pewter Gym, she knocked on the door happily. That was when hell broke loose. It first started with a baby crying and a man pleading for it to stop while another was rushing down the stairs to most likely fetch a bottle. After what seemed like 5 minutes of non-ending commotion, the door finally opened relieving an old man who somewhat resembled Brock but she knew it wasn't him.

"Hi there! My name is Dawn-"

"Enough! Can't you see you already caused enough trouble? Scram!" then he slammed the door just right in front of Dawn's face. She couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed as she walked back to the pokemon center and decided to stay for the night. That night, she decided upon two things, one to commit suicide and end her miserable life, or two, go to the only other person she knew in Kanto and beg him to accept her apology. Since she was out of choices, she decided to go with the latter. She would go to Pallet Town, look for Ash and apologize to him and hopefully by the slightest bit of chance, he would let her stay with him. Dawn smiled at the thought.

"Ash and Dawn Ketchum…" she said as she gently closed her eyes.

**Now I'm going to ask something special from you readers. This story is either going to end tragically or romantically for Dawn. YOU CHOOSE! Just post your response on the review section and whichever choice gets the majority, I will post up. Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pearlshipping Ending

Chapter 4 – Pearlshipping Ending

She had finally arrived, but her hopes weren't too high. What if Ash had found another girl? What if he got married and had children? If that had happened, all of her fantasies would've vanished. She would've had no chance with Ash. She had arrived at Ash's house with the directions a fellow neighbour had given her. She finally had to guts to do it right this time. She was going to make things the way they were supposed to be. Ash was her last chance at life. He was the only thing that kept her moving forward. She slowly raised her hands to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened by itself. There he was, as handsome as ever, Ash Ketchum.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?"

At first, I was thrown off by his looks but quickly came back.

"Ash, I have something I wanted to say." And without stopping I added, "I'm sorry."

There I had said it. But now, I had some explaining to do.

"Paul and I had been dating for years now but he treated me like as if I was his bitch. It was then, that I… that I realized that I truly belonged with you Ash…" she paused momentarily. She thought that she had screwed up. She thought that the words didn't get to him or that he misunderstood it. Maybe he thought that she was crawling back to him when she was the one who shot him down. Maybe he was still angry at me for rejecting him all those years back. Or maybe he just didn't like me…

I quickly stole a glance at his left ring finger, a ring. I felt my feet failing me so I fell on the ground on my knees with my eyes wide open. Ash of course got down to my level and placed his hand on my shoulder which made me feel a lot better. I was too late. Someone else already took him before me. It's over. My life isn't complete without Ash and never will be.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you Ash. I never would've came if I already knew you were married…"

He then took his hands off my shoulders and looked down on the ground in shame.

"Misty's… no longer with us."

Although I obvious knew what he meant, but I wanted to be clear. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's dead Dawn."

I had mixed feelings inside of me. One side of me was filled with sadness while the other was filled with, joy. Dawn felt a pang of guilt build up inside of her for feeling this way but now, she knew she had a chance with Ash, even if it was by the slightest.

"I'm sorry Ash." I replied.

"Don't be. Everything happens for a reason." he then slowly wrapped his arms around me and drew me into an embrace.

"But- wouldn't Misty be upset that you left her for me?"

"Maybe so but she would've wanted me to move on with my life. I'm sure she would understand. Can we try this again?"

There was only one word to describe my feelings: bliss.

"YES! Ash Ketchum, I love you too!" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a tender kiss which he gladly returned.

When they had separated due to the lack of air, Ash was the first one to speak.

"And it took you 8 years to finally say that." he said jokingly.

"And I'm glad it didn't take any longer." Dawn then brought him towards her for another passionate kiss before they went inside the house hand in hand.

*5 Years Later*

"Honey, could you give me a hand making breakfast today?"

"Sure, I'm coming down."

Dawn Ketchum was making breakfast at her kitchen in Pallet Town where she lived with Ash Ketchum, her husband.

When he had arrived, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, how is my beautiful wife doing today?" he whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful? Is that it?" she said jokingly.

"Would gorgeous be a better adjective?" he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well maybe… But! It'll be enough to get you a decent breakfast made by yours truly!" she then handed him a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"This looks better then decent, what did I do to deserve this?"

"This." she said before placed the plate filled with food on the counter then jumped on top of Ash and started a make-out session, on the floor. Yes, Dawn was now finally feeling complete.


End file.
